Wonder Woman v4 4
Synopsis In Darfur, Apollo walks into a bar littered with the bodies of child soldiers and rebels. There he finds Ares, his brother. In London, Wonder Woman watches a hard rock concert in the wake of her decision to leave behind her heritage after learning that she is yet another of Zeus' illegitimate daughters. Her companions, Hermes and Zola worry about her. Hermes is confused, because he perceives her choice to go to a concert as a celebration of sorts. Zola responds that it is not celebration Diana seeks, but community. Sharing in the music with others makes her feel a sense of belonging. Strife overhears the pair and decides to bring Diana a different kind of community. She saunters over to Diana and offers her some wine, addressing her as "baby sister." Diana is disgusted, but Strife warns that to be a child of the Gods is to be part of an endlessly tumultuous community, and she should take allies where she can get them. That night on Paradise Island, a violent storm hits. Hippolyta knows, though, that the storm's fury is that of a woman scorned; Hera. In the courtyard, Hera waits, and the queen of the Amazons arms herself and meets the Queen of the Gods. In the club, Strife is unrepentant for having caused Wonder Woman to split from her mother and her home. Hermes reminds that it would not be wise to ignore the fact that Hera will eventually come for vengeance. Strife coyly reaches for Zola's pregnant belly and suggests that they simply give Hera what she wants. Angrily, Wonder Woman appears, grabbing Strife's wrist, pinning it to the bar, and smashing a wine glass into it. She declares that the baby inside Zola is hers to protect, and that she is displeased to see what "family" means to her new relatives. Annoyed, Strife rips her hand from the bar and comments that there will come a day when Diana begs for the kind of family that she can provide. On the Amazons' isle, Hippolyta attempts to make amends with the jealous goddess, explaining that she hid her tryst with Zeus in order to protect her daughter. Hera angrily responds that that daughter is also her own husband's daughter, and that as a woman - as a god of women - she cannot forgive Hippolyta's allowing Zeus to seduce her. She turns to see the amazons surrounding her, and Aleka promises that they will protect their own queen to the death. Hippolyta claims that her people are acting against her orders, and states that for all her intentions, she has lost her daughter and the faith of her goddess. She passes Hera her axe, and begs forgiveness as the amazons raise their bows to aim at the queen of gods. Hera raises the axe high, but ultimately, she drops to her knees and embraces Hippolyta, whispering that she cannot give her forgiveness. In their hotel room, Zola admits that this ordeal has been hard on her. She wishes that she could go back to her home, but she realizes that ultimately home is just a word and a feeling, not a house. Her family was never involved in her life positively, and so the sense of home that comes from family was lost to her. Determined, Wonder Woman offers to trade her sword and shield for Hermes' staff. She uses it to transport herself to Paradise Island, where she finds that the city has been overrun by snakes. The amazons are all apparently absent, their armour and weapons strewn about. Finally, Diana's eyes come to rest on something disturbing. She apologizes to her mother for the way she reacted, admitting that she finally accepts that she is truly of her mother's blood. Now it is too late to say these things, because Hippolyta has been turned to stone. Back in Darfur, Apollo informs his brother that their father has apparently been murdered by one of his own blood. Apollo proposes that the two of them ally, and Ares correctly assumes that Apollo hopes to take his father's place. He offers no resistance to his brother's plan and makes his exit, commenting that the gods do not rule men, men rule gods, and ultimately man's wars will rule all things. Appearances *Wonder Woman *Zola *Hermes *Hippolyta *Apollo *Strife *Hera *Ares *Amazons **Dessa **Aleka **Daphne **Demi Links *dccomics.com *DC Database *ComicVine Category:Comic Book Issues __NOWYSIWYG__